


The Waverider Menagerie

by bernie_v2k



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Relationship(s), Team as Family, Waverider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernie_v2k/pseuds/bernie_v2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waverider crew as imagined as pets and how they interact with each member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonard Snart is the Ship's Cat

During team meetings, Leonard Snart can be seen draping over the incredibly uncomfortable chairs on the bridge. While everybody is gathered around the console, he is either nesting on top of a chair or displaying and licking himself in the middle of the console, activating buttons with the touch of his dainty paws. And he gives zero fucks.

**_Ray Palmer_ **

Ray has found a quiet place in the cargo bay to do repairs to his suit. He’ll admit that he’s left a bit of a scattered mess of parts and gadgets and tools but he has every intention of cleaning up after himself before anyone is the wiser. In saunters Leonard who then perches up on one of the many crates that houses one of Ray’s many pieces of equipment. Maintaining strict eye contact with the scientist, Leonard begins to paw at a disconnected mechanism until it falls to the floor.

Ray heaves a heavy sigh.

**_Rip Hunter_ **

Rip should know better than to lay out maps and newspapers and other reports on the floor of his study. The crinkling of paper is like a gunshot at the start of a drag race. Leonard is on that paper in no time, stretching and rolling and scratching as though those sheets were printed with catnip. Rip tries to shoo him away but Leonard just bats at his hand.

Rip pinches the bridge of his nose.

**_Mick Rory_ **

Leonard likes to sit by Mick’s side. He never purrs, begs, or touches him. They’re cool like that.

**_Sara Lance_ **

Sara on the other hand; she’s the only one he lets close to him in any affectionate way… and she’s not even trying. Sometimes she leaves the door to her quarters open and he’ll walk in while she’s playing solitaire cross-legged on the bed. He’ll hop up and inconveniently crawl into her lap and purrs himself to sleep. She doesn’t mind except when her leg falls asleep and she has to eventually move him.

Leonard makes an annoyed trumpet sound.

**_Martin Stein_ **

Much like Sara, Leonard doesn’t mind getting close to Stein though he is rather more tactful about it. He doesn’t want to show that he wants his approval. Martin is kind of aware of the game Leonard is playing so he humours him - an odd scratch behind the ear and nothing more, a belly rub that lasts no more three seconds, and he’ll let Leonard stand in the doorway of his room while he reads a book, paying him no attention.

Probably has something to do with Leonard’s daddy issues.

**_Jefferson “Jax” Jackson_ **

For some reason, Jax is the only one Leonard goes to when he’s hungry. Something to do with Jax’s eagerness to please attitude. Sometimes, Leonard doesn’t even need to beg; Jax seems like he’s now wired to prepare a bowl of wet or dry cat food every 12 hours.

Leonard purrs while he eats until he notices that Jax is still in the room.

**_Kendra Saunders_ **

Leonard hates Kendra and yes, it 100% has to do with the fact that she turns into a bird.


	2. Sara Lance is the Ship's Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waverider crew as imagined as pets and how they interact with each member.

**_Rip Hunter_ **

When Rip got Sara, it wasn’t to be part of a family. He picked her up for one purpose: to make sure the team is safe when they entered unchartered territory. She could detect danger and he was willing to sacrifice her to save himself. The thing is she always came back and he was always grateful.

She is his favourite.

**_Mick Rory_ **

Sara likes to stare at the flame Mick would ignite from his lighter. When Mick notices the bird being as fixated on the flame as he is, he soon becomes captivated by her.

She is never captivated by him.

**_Kendra Saunders_ **

When Kendra began training, she was a little shy about. She trains alone with Gideon giving her pointers like a Youtube tutorial. Sometimes she would bring Sara’s cage into the training room for company and Sara would sing one long tweet of approval when Kendra did well and two short tweets if Kendra’s form was poor.

Kendra was battle ready in no time.

**_Ray Palmer_ **

Ray likes having the birdcage near him while he works. Sara sometimes sings and it helps his brain. From time to time he actually takes her out of the cage and she perches on his shoulder.

She almost always flies away and he spends at least 2 hours trying to get her back in her cage.

**_Martin Stein_ **

He doesn’t trust birds. She hops and tweets a lot in his presence, probably just to annoy him. That said, he is probably the only one who talks to her as though she is a person. At first, it’s kind of antagonistic like, “What are you looking at?” and “Will you please desist?” and then it evolves into casual conversation like polite hellos and how are yous in the morning.

She talks back.

**_Jefferson “Jax” Jackson_ **

Jax actually had a bird growing up. He would be the one to say cheesy things like, “Does anyone truly own a bird?” Jax is the one to take Sara into his room at night and keeps her by his bedside.

She sings him awake to remind him to put her back in Rip’s study.

**_Leonard Snart_ **

Leonard is oddly protective of this bird yet he also hates that she’s stuck in a cage. He takes her out all the time, even though Rip is so adamant about keeping her safe in the cage. And if she chooses to fly away and never come back, oh well, good for her.

She always comes back to Leonard.


End file.
